La Cour des Invertis
by Neska
Summary: PWP, UA imaginaire médiéval. Pour public averti  violence et yaoï . Risques d'OOC, parce que tout le monde est un peu un enfoiré vicieux et égoïste. Pourtant il y a bien quelque chose d'autre, sous les pierreries des princes. NaruSasu et surtout GaaNéji.
1. Couronne sertie de pierres rouges

Clause de non-responsabilité (ouais, disclaimer, quoi) : je ne suis pas responsable de l'existence des personnages de Masashi Kishimoto. Je dois avouer qu'en revanche c'est moi qui leur fait faire tout plein de choses naughty-naughty ici. Encore du protoBDSM, j'ai du mal avec les relations équilibrées ces temps-ci (voir _Pour régner sur Naruto_).

Quatre chapitres (de plus en plus petits), UA imaginaire **pseudo**-médiéval. Rating M pour scènes de meurtres et de sexe détaillées. Slash. NéjixHinata, NarutoxSasuke, NéjixGaara. Surtout NéjixGaara. Risques d'OOC.

**ATTENTION MÉCHANTS GARÇONS !** Tous. Pourtant, sexe guimauve à la fin.

Notes : Gaara et Naruto ne sont que demi-frères, tous deux fils de l'ancien roi de Suna, mais ils règnent ensemble et se considèrent comme plus que des frères, des doubles, des jumeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>La Cour des Invertis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un : Couronne sertie de pierres rouges<strong>

* * *

><p>Les guerriers du Pays du Vent étaient aux portes de Konohagakure. Leurs armures chatoyaient sous la poussière et le sang.<p>

Une tente montée à la va-vite devant les douves réunissait les chefs de l'invasion qui avait mis le Feu à genoux. Le pays était couvert de terres fertiles, et la sueur des paysans le faisait prospérer. Mais l'aristocratie était, elle, pervertie jusqu'à la moelle, corrompue, affaiblie. « Ceux qui se battent », comme on les nomme, ne se battaient plus.

Ils étaient tous à Konohagakure, laissant les frontières désertes, se roulant dans la fange de leurs soies, abrutis par la finesse de leurs repas de dix heures, enivrés par les parfums. Les pires penchants s'y développaient comme la rose sur le fumier, tant et si bien qu'on l'avait renommée la Cour des Invertis.

Le prince héritier ne supportait plus cette atmosphère de stupre organisée pour le plaisir de son petit frère adoré qui devenait chaque jour plus cruel, plus sournois, plus lascif. Avec l'aide de l'héritière déchue des Hyûga, ils avaient vendu le pays qui était le leur aux ivresses barbares de Sunagakure et de ses deux Rois-Jumeaux.

Leurs deux pays seraient unifiés, le Feu fertile et le Vent aux entrailles de sel et de diamant.

Plus de circulation signifiait plus de commerce et de culture, se justifiaient les deux nobles.

Les frontières seraient enfin sûres – on pouvait faire confiance à la rude soldatesque du Vent.

Et surtout, la Cour des Invertis serait anéantie - avec elle la honte et le déshonneur de Konohagakure.

**OOO**

– J'en ai marre, claqua dans la tente la voix rocailleuse de l'un des Rois-Jumeaux.

Les nobles du Feu qui avaient trahi – ou sauvé ? frissonnèrent imperceptiblement. Itachi Uchiwa et Hinata Hyûga savaient contrôler leurs émotions, c'était la base même de leur éducation. Mais la voix de Gaara du Désert, qu'elle claque sèche et menaçante, ou qu'elle murmure doucereuse, faisait le même effet à tout le monde.

– Je veux massacrer ! s'exclama-t-il. Il planta son poignard sur la table avec tant de force que la lame traversa le bois et que la pointe ressortit.

– C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas beaucoup amusés, renchérit avec plus de calme le second Roi-Jumeau, un géant blond à la peau tannée. Quasiment aucune résistance, et on peut pas massacrer la population civile...

– Pas selon notre accord, en effet, interrompit Itachi sans parvenir à faire taire son accent acerbe.

– Mais entrez, chuchota Hinata, les doigts blancs à force de serrer les accoudoirs de sa chaise. I-ils sont là, dans la pièce principale du châ-château. Vous pouvez les... Les...

– Héhé, mais il semble bien que la p'tite dame ait une furieuse envie de voir tomber certaines têtes, rit Naruto Uzumaki. Votre mari est à la Cour ? ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

– Oui, lâcha Hinata.

Ses yeux blancs fixaient le vide avec haine.

**OOO**

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, rassemblés.

Leurs trônes surchargés de pierreries formaient un demi-cercle face à l'entrée du donjon, et ils avaient la tête tournée vers la porte.

Dès que Sunagakure avait réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte, ils avaient abandonné la salle des banquets pour se rendre dans le donjon. Leurs innombrables valets, cuisiniers, bouffons, musiciens, danseurs, courtisanes, mignons, troubadours, avaient été décimés.

Les soldats du Vent étaient rigoureux et implacables, mais entre eux se détachaient les deux Rois-Jumeaux, véritables démons furieux avides de sang.

Naruto brisait des crânes entre ses mains.

Gaara buvait de gourmandes gorgées aux gorges qu'il tailladait.

Quand ils défoncèrent la porte du donjon, le silence sembla s'imposer, avant que le chaos ne reprît à l'extérieur.

Les deux rois s'avancèrent.

**OOO**

Les trois princes, Uchiwa, Hyûga et Inuzuka, les regardèrent venir à eux, un sourire plus ou moins prononcé aux lèvres. Ils connaissaient le complot. La trahison d'un frère et d'une épouse. Ils savaient que c'était leur mort qui se dressait ainsi devant eux.

Kiba Inuzuka caressa du bout des doigts les oreilles de l'un de ses chiens préférés. Il était connu pour les nourrir de chair humaine. Contrairement à ses deux compagnons, le prince avait la peau mate. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés par la luxure.

À sa droite, au centre du demi-cercle, Sasuke Uchiwa observait curieusement les deux démons, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Il portait de travers sur ses mèches rebelles la couronne qui aurait dû revenir à son frère aîné. Elle était sertie de pierres rouges qui semblaient trouver un éclat dans ses yeux d'un noir velouté et brillant, presque humide.

Un sourire torve se dessina sur les lèvres de Néji Hyûga. Le grand brun mince porta sa coupe d'or à ses lèvres en croisant délicatement les jambes. Du vin coula sur son menton et sur sa chemise de baptiste outrageusement ouverte, déjà tâchée.

**OOO**

Sasuke attaqua les hostilités, demandant dédaigneusement ce que son frère avait proposé à Sunagakure en échange de sa collaboration. Ses allusions sous-entendaient nettement des services qui n'étaient rendus que dans certaines maisons (celles avec une lucarne rouge).

– Konoha n'existe plus, répondit simplement Naruto en secouant ses mèches dorées mouillées de sueur. Tout est Suna à présent.

– Ma chère épouse n'est pas avec vous ? interrompit Néji. Tout ce sang doit l'effrayer, ça ne m'étonne pas...

– Je suis là, Néji, fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les rois se retournèrent. Hinata avançait seule. Dehors, tout semblait calme (mort, en fait).

– Alors ma chérie ? Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? ricana Néji.

– J'aurai trop peur d'attraper une maladie honteuse, répliqua la jeune femme, visiblement hors d'elle-même et de son habituelle timidité par la simple vue de son mari.

– Moi ? J'suis pas malade.

Néji tenta de se lever de son trône, mais il était plus ou moins empêtré dans les soieries emmêlées qui en recouvraient l'assise (parmi lesquelles on pouvait reconnaître une ou deux robes, probablement arrachées à ses favorites). Il renonça :

– C'est toi qui es une maladie honteuse, Hinata. Le symbole même du déshonneur. Et tu oses vomir sur cette Cour pour sa déchéance ? – ce qu'il reste de cette Cour, corrigea-t-il à mi-voix.

– Tais-toi ! C'est faux, je suis l'héritière Hyûga-

– Hahahaha ! la coupa Néji en éclatant de rire bien trop fort. Tu n'es l'héritière de rien, Hinata chérie ! Ton père t'a reniée le jour où il t'a mariée avec moi !

Kiba s'affala sur son siège, jouant distraitement avec les multiples colliers qui pendaient sur sa poitrine.

– Moi, son bâtard, prononça lentement Néji, ses yeux trop clairs étincelant d'une délectation malsaine. Et le destin de notre union consanguine et maudite... C'est ta mort !

**OOO**

La dague sortit de la manche droite de Néji et vola à travers la pièce, frappant Hinata en plein cœur.

Elle s'effondra dans un bruissement de soie, presque en silence.

**OOO**

Les Rois-Jumeaux n'avaient pas bougé. Une seconde leur aurait suffi pour dévier l'arme si elle avait été dirigée vers l'un d'entre eux. Mais Hinata ? Elle et Itachi n'étaient plus utiles, à présent qu'ils s'étaient faits maîtres de la dernière place-forte.

– Je pensais pas que tu le ferais un jour. T'en as mis du temps, soupira Kiba en faisant rouler entre ses doigts ses topazes et ses opales.

– De quoi tu te plains ? grinça Néji en se tournant vers lui. Tu lui contais fleurette. C'était bon de baiser ma femme ?

– Je m'imaginais que c'était toi, sourit Kiba, goguenard.

– Inverti, lui lança Néji avec un mépris mal placé.

– Justement, on se demandait, coupa Naruto. On s'est arrêté dans une auberge en chemin...

– En quoi ça nous intéresse, crétin ? fit Sasuke, sortant de son silence.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir qu'il soutint sans peine.

– On a testé des trucs, souffla Gaara.

Sa voix était toujours aussi basse, aussi rauque, aussi lente, aussi frissonnante.

– Des choses que vous avez la réputation de connaître, continua-t-il.

– Ah ! Des invertis ! s'exclama Néji avec une fausse mimique de désespoir. Encore et partout ! Pauvre Hinata chérie, si elle savait...

– C'est ce que vous attendez de nous ? lança Sasuke avec dédain. Le prince sait-il mieux aimer que le garçon d'auberge ?

Il se leva sur son trône, dominant les autres, le maintien droit et altier.

– L'amour et puis la mort ? souffla-t-il, à peine audible.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_(Si vous m'indiquez que tel est votre désir, bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier ! :D)_


	2. Colliers de topazes et d'opales

Le chapitre 2... peut-être mon préféré !

**Warning : gore, oral sex, SLUTTY SASUKE** (en anglais ça passe mieux. Traduction si vous avez choisi Roumain première langue : sang, pipes, Sasuke fait sa salope).

* * *

><p><strong>La Cour des Invertis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux : Colliers de topazes et d'opales<strong>

* * *

><p>– <em>L'amour et puis la mort ? souffla Sasuke, à peine audible.<em>

– C'est ça, sourit largement Naruto. Son regard voyagea sur les trois princes avant de revenir se fixer sur Sasuke. Et tu es celui que j'ai choisi, dit-il sans plus réfléchir. Petit chanceux.

D'un bond, il arracha Sasuke à son trône, l'enfermant entre ses bras. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au même niveau, Sasuke pouvait réellement se rendre compte de leur différence de taille, et soutenir le regard bleu chaud et dur n'était plus aussi facile que lorsqu'il le toisait de loin, surélevé par son trône.

Gaara était resté en arrière, apparemment plus indécis.

– Choisis Kiba, fit Néji à son attention, se renversant sur son trône, passant une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir. Moi je préfère les dames, à la limite les petits garçons.

– Tu me fais vomir, Hyûga, rit l'Inuzuka.

– Quoi ? C'est si docile à sept ans... Dommage que ça grandisse. Au moins je ne mets pas mon nez sous les jupes des femmes des autres.

– Forcément, les fleurs des bordels sont les seules à te faire bander. Comment ça se fait ? Ce que tu aimes c'est la semence des autres dont elles coulent encore ? T'aimes la lécher, c'est ça ? Ce lait visqueux qui sent l'homme...

– Suffit, trancha Gaara. Fermez vos gueules avant que je ne décide de vous tuer tous les deux dès à présent.

Avec une parfaite simultanéité, les deux princes lancèrent le bras en avant.

**OOO**

Néji avait visiblement une dague dans chaque manche, et il était gaucher. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait caché en tuant Hinata avec sa main droite.

La main gauche, c'est la main du démon.

Gaara sourit.

La lame de Kiba passa au ras de la tempe du Roi-Jumeau, effleurant son oreille. Celle de Néji, lancée de sa meilleure main, changea de trajectoire en plein vol pour se planter dans le ventre du roux.

Ce dernier attrapa la dague par la lame au dernier moment.

**OOO**

Il y eut un instant de flottement où Gaara continuait de les dévisager l'un après l'autre.

Naruto avait emmené Sasuke derrière son trône et l'on entendait d'eux que du froissement de tissu et de faibles plaintes. La couronne fut jetée dans un coin, rebondit avec un bruit sourd.

Le roux se déplaça soudain.

Il saisit Néji, et le tira par les cheveux jusqu'auprès de Kiba. Là, il chuchota :

– Gaucher, Hyûga ? Et ce tir... très adroit. J'aurais pu être blessé.

Néji frissonna, mais cette fois il ne se demanda pas quel sentiment faisait naître en lui la voix de Gaara.

C'était très nettement de la peur.

**OOO**

Gaara le saisit par la nuque et colla son visage contre le ventre de Kiba. Puis, en tirant ses cheveux, il le fit remonter lentement, plaqué contre les pierres tièdes des colliers, jusqu'à la gorge. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une gerbe de sang lui jaillit à la figure qu'il réalisa que le sabre de Gaara s'était planté à côté de sa tête, que cette odeur était celle du corps éventré du prince Inuzuka, ce bruit étranglé son gargouillement d'agonie. Il sentit les boyaux brûlants de Kiba glisser contre son torse presque nu, aveuglé par le sang qui giclait encore de la gorge ouverte contre laquelle sa figure était pressée. En poussant son cri de surprise, il avait avalé un peu du liquide qui l'aspergeait.

Il sentait le sang partout, dans ses narines, dans sa bouche, sur sa peau.

Gaara lui tira enfin la tête en arrière.

Il voulut respirer, mais l'air était encore saturé de sang. Son dos fut plaqué contre la pièce d'armure qui couvrait le thorax de Gaara et une langue lécha son oreille, tandis qu'une voix reconnaissable entre mille lui susurrait :

– Tu es doué au lancer, petit prince. J'aime ça. Si tu es aussi doué avec moi, je te tuerais peut-être plus proprement.

– Je – haaan – je sais pas, balbutia Néji.

Il en avait vu des massacres de serfs, mais ça...

Gaara lécha le sang qui couvrait son visage, une poigne de fer meurtrissant les poignets du prince pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses dons au combat. Inutile, pensait Néji, il n'était bon qu'au combat à distance, depuis qu'il négligeait son entraînement. Son corps était devenu blanc et mou... Il se demanda si Gaara voudrait de lui.

Néji tomba à plat ventre par terre, les chausses déchirées. Il sentit contre son dos le corps lourd, encore caparaçonné de métal à certains endroits.

Deux mains s'emparèrent de son corps avec convoitise, et Néji cessa de douter.

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait.

**OOO**

Il se mit à penser à la façon dont Gaara le tuerait une fois qu'il l'aurait pénétré comme un animal, comme il avait visiblement l'intention de le faire.

Un gémissement sonore interrompit le roux.

– Gaara, l'appelait Naruto. Haah... Fais pas comme ça... Amène-le ici, tu vas voir. Oh, ouais...

Gaara se releva en grognant. Mais Naruto avait forcément une bonne raison.

Il balaya les jambes de Néji qui s'était relevé, et le saisit par les cheveux – si longs et solides, c'était une prise bien commode – préférant le traîner jusque derrière le trône où Naruto et Sasuke avaient disparu.

Naruto était assis à même le sol, appuyé contre le dossier du trône. La tête découronnée de Sasuke s'avançait d'avant en arrière entre ses jambes.

– Fais-lui faire ça, haleta Naruto. C'est... mille catins... Il s'y prend tellement bien.

Sasuke profita du relâchement de la poigne du blond dans ses cheveux pour se libérer et sourire de son sourire de serpent :

– Alors ? Tu veux toujours me tuer ?

À côté d'eux, Néji, bien que mis dans une position appropriée, secouait la tête et murmurait :

– Tue-moi maintenant, plutôt... Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas...

Comme il s'y attendait, ses réticences restèrent lettre morte. Ses cheveux furent violemment tirés en avant, et ses dents raclèrent une seconde la tête sensible de Gaara qui grogna, avant de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

**OOO**

Néji sentit la nausée familière du vin qui remonte, mais après toutes les beuveries qu'il avait traversées, il était capable de déglutir n'importe quoi, même de la liqueur de genévrier, qui était déjà difficile à avaler, mais alors carrément infecte quand le goût vous en revenait de l'autre côté. Ce qui lui était nettement moins familier, c'était la sensation d'engorgement. Après quelques minutes de va-et-vient où il resserra ses lèvres pour ralentir quelque peu le rythme imposé, il commença réellement à se sentir mal. Comme quoi, se dit-il, il y a des hommes comme Sasuke qui sont faits pour ça et d'autres...

Sa mâchoire ouverte et crispée lui faisait mal, la salive qui coulait abondamment sur son menton le chatouillait désagréablement, et surtout, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir de vomir.

Au moment où il sentit distinctement que sa gorge abusée allait se rebeller, à sa grande horreur – il pourrait abandonner toute idée d'une mise à mort relativement rapide – ses cheveux furent cette fois tirés en arrière, et sa bouche fut libérée. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes fort occupées à tousser et à cracher qu'un Néji au crâne endolori remarqua Sasuke, assis par terre à côté de lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés que s'ils étaient soufflés par une explosion, et sur ses joues délicatement rougies gouttaient les traces du plaisir du blond Roi-Jumeau.

– Je vais te montrer comment faire, lui souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre, avec le prochain chapitre, "Éclats noirâtres des rubis".<em>

_Au programme, du Sasuke sauce BDSM façon harem. Appétissant, non?_

_(oui, j'aime beaucoup Slutty!Sasuke... mais on reviendra sur le GaaNéji, vous z'inquiétez pas)_


	3. Eclats noirâtres des rubis

Me revoilà avec un nouveau décadent (et court) chapitre pour les fans de **SasUKE** (entre autres!) et du **GaaNéji** (des réflexions mais pas trop, c'est basiquement un PWP cette fic!)

JE PRÉCISE QUE le présent chapitre se situe après une ellipse. Changement de temps et de lieu.

* * *

><p><strong>La Cour des Invertis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois : Éclats noirâtres des rubis<strong>

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil matinal pénétra les longues fenêtres aux arcs à lambrequins du palais royal de Suna. Des cheveux noirs glissèrent sur les grands oreillers de soie parsemés la veille de fleurs d'oranger, qui déjà se fanaient.<p>

C'était le septième mois après la prise de Konohagakure.

À la question du prince cadet Uchiwa, posée sur un ton de supériorité narquoise, mais posée tout de même, et inquiète quelque peu _(Tu veux toujours me tuer ?)_, malgré le sourire de serpent, le démon blond avait finalement répondu sur un ton de défi :

– Si tu prouves que tu es suffisamment folle pour ça... Tu pourras être la reine de mon harem !

Après quelques semaines cependant, il fut évident que le nouveau harem de Sunagakure ne recevait pas beaucoup de visites – aucune, à vrai dire. Parfois, Gaara entrait dans les jardins et laissait son regard glacé voguer sur les femmes et les quelques hommes à peine vêtus de gazes dorées. Il restait immobile un moment, les yeux étrécis, calculateurs. Sa conclusion ne semblait pas le satisfaire, puisqu'il finissait par s'en aller seul.

**OOO**

Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui l'attirait vers Néji. Ils avaient déjà fait, disons, beaucoup de choses ensemble, et Néji n'était guère connu pour être chaste avant la conquête de Konoha. Pourtant, à chacune de leurs entrevues, il percevait cette étrange réserve, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de timidité, si l'on ne parlait pas de Néji Hyûga.

Oh oui, il était obéissant, Gaara y veillait. Résigné.

Mais pas soumis.

Même allongé en étoile avec tous les membres attachés (_tous_ les membres) et répétant les supplications indiquées sur le ton indiqué... Il y avait un masque, et une faille dans ce masque d'esclave servile, d'où Gaara pouvait voir le prince Hyûga, le bâtard débauché, l'assassin au regard étincelant, qui tuait ses amantes les plus vénales en leur faisant avaler de l'or fondu, et ce prince-là superbe et beau comme Narcisse se riait de lui.

(A vrai dire, l'idée de l'assassinat à l'or fondu venait de lui, mais Gaara voyait bien Néji la mettre en œuvre.)

Ce rire que lui seul voyait – ou imaginait voir – l'avait d'abord étonné, pendant une courte période insupporté, mais le Roi-Jumeau reconnaissait à présent qu'il le ravissait.

Pour tout dire, ce rire qui n'avait jamais résonné suivait toutes ces pensées, et il ne trouvait de réconfort chez aucun autre corps.

Chaque fois, il recherchait ce rire hautain et orgueilleux qui jaillissait dans la boue la plus vile, et seul Néji le lui procurait, plus brillant et plus fier quand plus basse était l'humiliation, plus indigne le traitement.

**OOO**

En sept mois pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que Néji ait appris beaucoup dans l'art de combler un homme.

D'après ce que ne manquait pas de raconter Naruto hors et pendant les banquets, un Sasuke silencieux au sourire moqueur juché sur la cuisse, le prince Uchiwa avait une maîtrise incroyable des moindres parties de son corps, un sens inné du rythme, un sang bouillonnant et une technique imparable.

De ce discours, Sasuke ne faisait que sourire de son sourire de serpent, nu sous sa toge d'hermine, les chevilles et les poignets scintillants de l'éclat noirâtre des rubis, tout en flattant distraitement les cheveux blonds du roi et en volant les sot-l'y-laisse dans son assiette.

Les autres convives tentaient de décrocher rapidement avant d'être trop enflammés par le discours qui s'attardait souvent sur le don qu'avait Sasuke pour faire tout un tas de choses incroyables avec sa langue. Car si inflammation il y avait, elle ne pouvait être soignée.

Sasuke ne se couchait qu'avec Naruto, et c'était déjà surprenant. Mais ce qui rendait tous les seigneurs perplexes, c'était surtout que Naruto ne se couchait qu'avec Sasuke.

Et qu'il n'avait suffit que d'un caprice de ce dernier pour cela.

On murmurait d'ailleurs que la Cour ne marchait plus qu'aux caprices de la Reine. Ce titre qu'il devait à un sobriquet méprisant, Sasuke s'en était emparé. Il avait toute sa vie rêvé de la royauté que sa position de cadet lui refusait, il y était : que le monde ne fasse que tourner autour de lui et se plie à la moindre de ses inflexions, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Si pour cela il devait contenir toute la fougue de son Roi-Jumeau, il la contiendrait – et il la contenait.

D'ailleurs, c'était parfois éreintant, mais généralement agréable : les mains de Naruto savaient réveiller sa peau, son vit trouver en lui la source de ses jouissances, et une joie toute faite d'orgueil baignait son cœur lorsqu'il soumettait le démon blond au joug du plaisir.

C'était lui qui dominait au final, et il régnait sur son petit monde avec la joie tyrannique et la gaie cruauté des enfants.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong> dans le dernier et ultime chapitre, _Gaze en fil d'or_ : au menu GaaNéji saveur citron (avec une pointe de guimauve, mais bon, hein...).

Et oui, j'aimerais vivre dans le palais de Suna (très librement inspiré de l'architecture mudéjare) !


	4. Gaze en fil d'or

Le dernier chapitre, disons la deuxième partie du troisième, parce qu'ils ont été assez courts, mais ensemble ça aurait été long... Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Moi j'ai du mal à me suivre... Sans plus attendre, donc (de toutes façon je _sais_ que vous lisez pas les notes préliminaires!), le... dernier chapitre, donc.

* * *

><p><strong>La Cour des Invertis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : Gaze en fil d'or.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke, c'était lui qui dominait au final, et il régnait sur son petit monde avec la joie tyrannique et la gaie cruauté des enfants.<em>

Mais Néji, que cherchait-t-il ? A Konohagakure, il ne faisait guère qu'enchaîner le lupanar au banquet, avec quelques pauses où il crachait du venin sur sa femme légitime, à la manière d'un digestif.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux... il n'avait pas l'air satisfait, ici.

**OOO**

– Que cherches-tu, petit prince ? demanda Gaara en pénétrant dans la chambre qu'il avait donné au Hyûga.

– Hm ?

Néji était à son écritoire, un stylet à la main. Il ne portait rien d'autre que sa tunique de soie orangée dont le col découvrait les épaules, et sur le front, un tour de tête de gaze en fil d'or. Gaara frémit intérieurement. Était-ce normal d'être si désirable dans un négligé sans prétention ? Les fards et l'or n'allaient pas à Néji. Il n'était jamais plus beau que dans la simplicité où il rayonnait. Gaara sentait déjà en pensée l'odeur fraîche de son corps soigneusement frotté.

Il ne voulait plus du masque de boue du Hyûga – la constatation le frappa comme une soudaine évidence.

Quand il le prenait, les cris sortaient de la gorge de Néji par saccades, comme avec une pression trop forte l'eau d'une bouteille au goulot trop étroit. Il eut envie de ralentir son rythme pour s'accorder à celui de son amant.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

Changer pour un autre ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Personne d'autre que lui-même n'avait jamais acquis autant d'importance, excepté Naruto, mais Naruto était son jumeau, une autre partie de lui-même.

Comment cette importance était-elle née, ni Gaara ni Néji n'auraient pu proposer de réponse.

Le roux lui ôta le stylet des doigts et le planta dans le bois du bureau.

Cette fois-ci, la pointe cassa.

Mais peu importe. Il ne voulait plus massacrer.

Gaara chassa avec mauvaise humeur cette désagréable impression de devenir mou de l'intérieur. Les lèvres de Néji la firent revenir et oublier. Ses lèvres douces, sèches, couleur de dragée, qui rougissaient sous le plaisir jusqu'à l'incarnadine, elles faisaient lever en lui le vent brûlant du désert comme jamais ses sens n'avaient été embrasés.

Pourquoi vouloir comprendre, pourquoi vouloir résister...

**OOO**

La couche profonde semblait avaler leurs gémissements.

Les cuisses de Néji étaient longues, musclées et veloutées comme la gazelle, mais ses yeux restaient durs et brillants.

Gaara ralentissait, retenant son plaisir avec une satisfaction douloureuse. Il voulait faire disparaître la boue, il ne voulait pas les langueurs victorieuses de l'Uchiwa, ni le doux soupir des femmes, il voulait faire résonner ce rire hautain, imaginaire et orgueilleux, que Néji avait planté en lui la première fois qu'il s'était planté en lui, ce rire qui grandissait comme la vigne et s'enroulait autour de toutes ces pensées.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tenta d'être doux.

Il fit basculer son amant et l'incita d'un regard à le chevaucher, mais les yeux durs et brillants, si clairs, avaient vu sa faiblesse, sa soumission au désir.

Néji glissa Gaara hors de lui sans que les mains qui caressaient ses hanches étroites ne le retiennent. Il se releva, mais cette fois un bras l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena durement contre les draps.

– Non, non, petit prince, murmura la voix rocailleuse de Gaara du Désert. Allez... Tu sais comment faire...

Le Roi-Jumeau ferma les yeux sous les caresses.

Néji le dévisagea. Sa peau crémeuse piquetée de tâches de rousseur, sauf sur les bras et le visage, qu'il avait bronzés, ses lèvres d'un rose plus violent que d'habitude, ses courts cheveux cuivrés, quelques mèches plaqués sur le front, ses paupières noircies par le khôl.

Il détailla rapidement ses épaules dures, ses clavicules saillantes brillantes de sueur, ses bras sculptés par les armes qui tressaillaient, posés sur le lit le long de ses flancs, attendant sans bouger que Néji fasse raidir tout son corps. Ses abdominaux se contractaient presque comme par spasmes.

En enfonçant ses doigts dans les boucles rousses humides de son bas-ventre, Néji sentit ce désir inconnu s'emparer de lui, une sensation de victoire absolue et totalement jouissive.

Sous lui, le roi se rendait.

**OOO**

Néji pensa au sourire de serpent de Sasuke, et son rire orgueilleux s'éleva dans la chambre, passa par les fenêtres ouvertes, aussi fort qu'il s'élevait dans les banquets de Konohagakure.

Gaara embrassa son rire avec ferveur.

On aurait presque dit que ses mains calleuses tremblaient.

**OOO**

Les fenêtres de la chambre donnaient sur une cour intérieure dallée en losanges. L'ombre d'un palmier et l'eau d'un bassin décoratif la gardaient fraîche.

Le palais royal avait toujours comporté une multitude de ces petites cours intérieures à ciel ouvert.

Il y avait toujours eu des palmiers et des bassins, mais ces derniers temps, les statues grecques côtoyaient les mosaïques, les sols dallés se couvraient de tentures pourpres. Sasuke avait installé l'une de ses chambres dans une des salles de prière, prétextant qu'il aimait regarder le ruissellement de stalactites en nid d'abeille sculpté au plafond qui semblait glisser le long des murs, et que Naruto aimait quand il regardait le plafond.

Dans les couloirs privés, les serviteurs s'efforçaient de ne pas remarquer que des scènes érotiques sans femmes avaient remplacés les végétaux stylisés sur les panneaux de pierre polie.

Mais le bruit grandissait comme le vent du désert qui se lève sans qu'on ne le remarque, d'abord.

Dans et hors les murs du palais, le chuchotis grandissait qui disait qu'Elle était de retour, qu'Elle n'était jamais partie, jamais morte, qu'Elle ne s'était que déplacée. Qu'Elle semblait suivre les puissants sans qu'ils ne puissant s'en défaire.

Et les mener à leur perte.

Elle ? La passion.

.

Mais ils la nommaient la Cour des Invertis.

* * *

><p><em>La fin des fins.<em>

_J'espère que la Cour des Invertis vous aura plu. Pour le lemon graphique GaaNéji... ouuups, il a rétréci au lavage on dirait. Je m'essaye à un nouveau style (voir "Secondes Eternelles", un SasoDei), n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez un scène détaillée genre le lemon de "Ses yeux de feu"... ou plutôt ce que vous avez eu dans le deuxième chapitre. Vos commentaires décideront du tour que prendrons mes futures fanfictions (ou anciennes remaniées)!_


End file.
